


Endlessly (Truly, Madly, Deeply)

by tog



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, It's so cheesy don't look at me, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sappy, Schmoop, angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tog/pseuds/tog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“So,” he takes a gulp and stands to his full height and looks Liam dead in the eyes with so much emotion that it makes Liam feel like he might actually faint right then and there,</i><br/><i>“Will you marry me?”</i><br/> </p><p>Or the one where Liam is suspicious, Zayn is a nervous wreck, and Harry is there for moral support. Niall and Louis are there purely just for cuddles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endlessly (Truly, Madly, Deeply)

**Author's Note:**

> Dear lord, my last fic was really angsty and depressing so I had to even it out with this fluff ball. It honestly is so cheesy like I am almost ( _almost_ ) ashamed of it.

Liam can feel that something’s up.

One, because Harry is a shit liar. Two, because Zayn has been sneaking around, and Niall and Louis have been hanging out with him a lot more than usual.

It’s been a few weeks since Liam started to suspect that the other lads, Zayn specifically, have been up to something.

His boyfriend had been MIA for the first half of rehearsal for their last few concerts, and ran in late looking like he barely brushed his hair. Of course, this isn’t unusual for Zayn or any of them for that matter—they all have their moments where they accidentally sleep through their alarms. But what threw Liam off was that instead of a peck on the lips and Zayn jumping straight into the program, he sulks over towards Harry and gravely shakes his head, shooing him away with a slump in his shoulders. After they get a small break, Liam tries to ask him what’s got him so upset, but just like with Harry he shakes his head and says that he’s just a bit tired.

Liam wants to believe him, but can’t help but feel a bit suspicious.

Later on that night Liam asks Harry why Zayn was so upset during rehearsal, and Harry does this thing where he blinks and stutters out an incoherent answer that eventually ends in Harry telling him how after death your hair still grows after a couple months.

Liam walks away still suspicious and maybe a bit confused.

 

Another week or so passes and Zayn is still sneaking around, this time getting Louis and Niall in on whatever he is doing. Liam feels a bit hurt that Zayn’s hiding something from him, but tries to convince himself that Zayn loves him and would never intentionally hurt him.

After their show that night, he asks Zayn if he wants to cuddle for the rest of the night and maybe watch a movie or two. Zayn truly does look genuinely guilty when he declines Liam’s offer and tells him he’s actually busy. “Rain check?”  Liam nods and quickly kisses Zayn on the cheek before watching him run off to the dressing room and in the blink of an eye running out. Liam returns back to their hotel for the night and sits in his and Zayn’s room alone, curled up feeling a bit worse knowing that his own boyfriend doesn’t have time for him and made other plans.

At about 1AM someone knocks on his door and he hopes that it’s Zayn and that he’s forgotten his key. That maybe he changed his mind and wants to curl up with him and watch animated movies until 6 in the morning.

He opens his door, feeling a little deflated to find Louis and Niall standing there instead of Zayn, but is nonetheless grateful for their company.

“Mind if we sleep here for the night?” Niall asks, but the two of them are already walking into his room and plopping down on the bed. Liam closes the door and hops back onto the bed, sandwiched between the smaller boys but still feeling cozy. They watch the remainder of a movie Liam can’t name of the top of his head and a few infomercials before dozing off.

They wake up the next morning and Liam wakes up, expecting Harry and Zayn to both be passed out on the couch or even on the end of the bed, but finds that it’s still the three of them. Now he’s just a bit ticked off and throws off the duvet, earning a growl from Louis. He mutters an apology before throwing on a pair of sweatpants and grabbing a key, heading for Harry’s room. He knocks, waiting for him to answer the door but after a few more minutes of knocking and waiting he gives up and starts heading back to his own room.

Before he enters, he catches the elevator door at the end of the hallway opening and standing inside of it is Zayn. More importantly, Harry hugging Zayn.

Liam would usually be fine with this because of their uncommonly close friendships with each other except they were both out all night together and Liam has been watching them hug for about a minute now and Harry is planting a kiss on Zayn’s forehead. He feels a pang of jealousy and hurt rush through him and quickly enters his room before he can do anything stupid.

Liam slams the door and ignores the hisses coming from now both Louis and Niall, and locks himself in the bathroom. He jumps in the shower, letting the too hot water pound onto his back and chest making his skin red.

He calms down a bit and dresses afterwards, not caring that he probably didn’t leave any hot water.

He tries not to care when he exits the bathroom and finds Harry and Zayn passed out next to each other on the bed alongside Niall and Louis.

 

Liam meant to confront Zayn about all of this, he really did. But their schedule just kept growing busier with the end of this leg of the tour wrapping up and Zayn going off to disappear with Harry in tow whenever they had a free moment.

_Is Zayn cheating on me with Harry?_

He mentally scolds himself for thinking anything of the sort—he should trust Zayn and know that he would never do anything like that ever to him, right?

To be honest, Liam thought their relationship was going better than ever, and that Zayn was just as in love with him and he is with him. But apparently Zayn thought otherwise and it is breaking Liam’s heart to be perfectly straight forward. He again tries to talk to his best friends about it, but Niall just shrugs at him and tells him that everything is fine, and Louis says the same, saying that Zayn has had a lot on his mind lately.

“Well maybe if he told me what is going on I could help!” Liam says frustrated, flopping down onto their couch in their shared apartment. Their last show was a few days ago, and they are back in London for a bit before they start their Europe leg of the tour. Liam hadn’t seen Zayn for two whole days now, except for him occasionally stopping by to shower and change and leave before Liam could utter out a single word.

“Mate, trust me on this, it’s best that you don’t know.” Louis says plainly, sort of annoyed and stalks off to make tea, muttering something that sounds a bit like, “The both of you, I swear…”

Liam groans and throws a pillow against the wall.

 

“Harry, can we talk?” Liam finally cornered the younger boy while Zayn was in the shower. Harry looks up at Liam and grins, causing his blood to boil.

“Yeah, what’s on your mind?” Harry asks innocently. Liam grits his teeth and takes a deep breath.

“I was just wondering what’s up with you and Zayn. He is my boyfriend after all…” Liam throws in the last part with a hint of possessiveness in his voice. Harry whips his head back to Liam, his eyes wide and a bit of amusement dancing around in his green orbs.

“Yeah, yeah. Boyfriend.” Harry says quietly, confusing Liam a bit. Liam might be a bit paranoid at this point, but it sounds to him like the younger boy is questioning his relationship and that makes Liam snap.

“Is Zayn cheating on me with you?” he finally spits out, on the verge of hysteria. He doesn’t mean to snap like that, but the words come tumbling out quicker than he can shut his mouth.

“Uh…what?” Harry asks, his voice raising two octaves. Liam raises an eyebrow, noting that he didn’t deny it right away and he doesn’t know if he should be crying or laughing or stabbing Harry in the eye with a fork right now.

“Hey, Harry we’ve got to go—oh, hey babe.” Zayn stops while pulling on his jacket. Liam turns around to meet his eyes, trying to read if there are any signs of guilt (or a hickey, but Liam will never admit that.) Thankfully, he doesn’t so he decides to let it go, for now at least.

“Why do you sound so surprised?” Liam mutters, but Zayn still sees him. He raises an eyebrow, and laces up his boots. Harry is also pulling on his shoes. Zayn steps forward and tries to plant a kiss on his lips, but Liam turns his head so Zayn plants one on his cheek. He pulls away, looking confused.

“Just didn’t expect to see you here.” Zayn says trying to look Liam in the eye, but he keeps his eyes glued to his socks, “Is something wrong?” and Liam scoffs.

“Well this is _our_ apartment.” Liam says bitterly, emphasizing his words. “Just go, I don’t want to keep you from whatever you and Harry have planned out.” he spits out and looks Zayn in the eyes, making sure to shoot Harry and quick glare.

Zayn looks hurt but Liam ignores it, focusing on how he is the victim here, not Zayn.

“Babe, hey—“ but Liam doesn’t let him finish and walks to their bedroom, locking the door and not coming out until he hears Zayn and Harry leave.

 

Liam goes out for a run a few days later, and is unexpectedly joined by Louis, Niall, and Harry. He raises an eyebrow at them when he sees them all dressed in sweats and shorts and 7 in the morning, Niall still looking like he hasn’t fully woken up yet and Louis yawns. He doesn’t stop them though from tagging along, but doesn’t slow for them either.

After a few minutes, Zayn comes running up behind them and Liam wonders just what exactly is going on.

“Liam!” wheeze, “wait up!” cough, “hey!” Zayn shouts. Liam slows down his pace, still a bit angry with all of them. He waits as Zayn catches his breath.

“What do you want?” Liam asks with a frown on his face. Zayn smiles up at him and Liam notices how Zayn’s hands are a bit shaky.

“I felt bad for not spending so much time with you this past month, and I’m sorry, I really am.” he admits, giving Liam a sheepish grin.

“If you’re really sorry, you’ll tell me why you’re keeping it such a secret.” Liam snaps, not feeling sorry at all and ignoring the fact that the other lads are still with them. Zayn lets out a frustrated groan.

“Liam, please. I promise I was just out taking care of a few things.” Zayn says tiredly, his voice cracking. Liam raises an eyebrow at him and shakes his head.

“And did Harry _have_ to come with you every single time?” he points over at the said person and waits for Zayn to respond.

“No, shit…yes. Liam—“ he begs

“No, stop! I’ve had enough of you lying to me and I’m sick of it!” Liam takes a deep breath in, “Are you cheating on me with Harry?” he asks. Everyone seems to hold their breath and Zayn sucks in a quick, sharp breath. His eyes widen with surprise and is stunned into silence.

He finally manages to stutter out a quiet, “Liam, love, I-I would never.”

Liam sighs and starts walking off, his shoulders slumped and rubbing his eyes.

“Then what is it, Zayn?” he asks with defeat, not wanting to argue with him anymore. Zayn turns back to the three other lads who give him a slight nod. Liam looks between them and tries to figure out what they’re communicating to each other.

“Zayn, mate, just tell him.” Harry says, urging Zayn on. Louis nods and Niall gives him an encouraging smile and thumbs up.

“Tell me what? Zayn what are they talking about?” Liam asks, trying to make sense of everything. Them being so secretive, Zayn all of a sudden acting so nervous and distant…

Zayn opens his mouth to say something and steps forward, closer to Liam but stops and lifts his foot a bit.

“Ow, fuck I think something is in my shoe.” he whimpers and takes another step, obviously limping. Liam goes into protective boyfriend mode and places a hand on Zayn’s arm, trying to help him balance.

“What is it? A rock, nail?” Liam asks, hearing the worry lacing his voice. Zayn looks up at him with pathetic eyes.

“I-I don’t know, could you look?” he asks. Liam nods and bends down to take of Zayn’s shoe and stands back up again. He shakes it until something falls out and he catches it in the palm of his hand.

He stands there for a few seconds, staring at the very, very shiny, round rock in his hand. Wait, no…

“How did a ring get in your shoe?” Liam asks dumbly for a second before realizing what is happening. Before he can blink, Zayn is getting down on one knee and holding Liam’s hands in his own. He’s not sure if it’s his own or Zayn’s, but one of their hands are shaking and stands there in shock for a few moments, trying to process everything.

“Liam James Payne, I know I am a pain in the ass about 200% of the time, but I know that I love you more than I have ever loved anyone else and that I can’t live without you and your stupidly adorable smile and everything that makes you you. And I hope to god that you feel the same because I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and be able to call you mine and you to call me yours.” Zayn confesses, his voice cracking worse than a teenage boy going through puberty. Liam doesn’t know when the tears started forming in his eyes or running down his cheeks, but he can just barely see enough to know that Zayn’s eyes are also rimmed with tears. He chances a quick glance up at the other lads, their eyes suspiciously looking glassy too.

“So,” he takes a gulp and stands to his full height and looks Liam dead in the eyes with so much emotion that it makes Liam feel like he might actually faint right then and there,

“Will you marry me?”

And Liam actually forgets how to speak. He tries to choke out a, “yes” but ends up making a strangled noise in the back of his throat and nodding frantically. Zayn lets out an audible breath that he must’ve been holding and wraps his arms around Liam’s waist before pulling him close and kissing Liam in a way he’s never been kissed before.

It’s gentle but frantic and so very, very in the moment. He can hear the others whooping in the background, starting to sing something that sounds vaguely like Last First Kiss through hiccups and cheers. Liam smiles and wraps his arms tighter around Zayn, never wanting to let him go ever again. He regrets ever even considering the notion that he was cheating on him with Harry.

“So, you all that time you were out with Harry…?” Liam starts, and Harry pipes up.

“The poor pathetic sap couldn’t find the right ring. I was there for moral support.” he says proudly. Speaking of which, Zayn is slipping the silver band onto Liam’s finger. Liam raises an eyebrow and looks closer to the ring from which what he could tell from his quick glance was a simple silver band, but once he takes a closer look he notices the tiny detailed criss-cross design down the center of it. He slips it off carefully and reads the engraving,

‘ _Truly, Madly, Deeply. Endlessly.’_

Liam tears up again, and kisses Zayn’s neck while slipping the ring back on.

“Forever.”  Zayn says. But Liam knows it’s so much more than that, that Zayn is making a promise and one he intends to keep and put his heart and soul into with each living breath. Liam hugs back tighter and with all his passion and love not only echoes, but promises back,

“Forever.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> What I had in mind for the ring here: [x](http://img.rakuten.com/PIC/41744752/0/1/500/41744752.jpg)
> 
> Comments > Kudos


End file.
